Something Between Us - Interlude 2
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This scene takes place after Chapter 15 of my longer story - Something Between Us. It is rated M for adult theme though is NOT NC-17. It takes place between Chloe and Jimmy after she gets all riled up by Davis. Part real/part fantasy.


Chloe waited impatiently in her bedroom in the apartment above the Talon. She had told Lois to be scarce for the night, so she could have some "alone time" with Jimmy. Her cousin had looked at her intent face with surprise while Chloe issued the decree. Slowly, Lois' face transformed when a slightly evil gleam entered her eyes and a one-sided smirk crept across her mouth.

"Whatever you say, cuz. You two have fun. I'll work late at The Planet."

That was 4 hours ago.

She had talked to Jimmy 3 hours ago when he had told her he would be home "soon."

She spent an hour doing her hair and makeup before pulling on her new outfit. It was a fully lace bright red babydoll with a tiny scrap of fabric that passed for panties. The lace had a strange sort of covered/not covered look to it that drove the eye mad trying to look through it.

She had gone to a store that had a selection of "pleasure devices" and gimp masks in the window at lunch today to buy it. She had lots of cute little pajama sets and feminine nightgowns, but nothing like what she needed. She needed something that screamed SEX. She needed sex. Now. NOW. NOW. She chose not to think too deeply about the sudden urgency.

But she had to wait for evening when Jimmy got home.

She had artfully arranged herself on the bed and flared out the sides of the babydoll around her. She fluffed her hair just _so_. She had even spent a good 10 minutes arranging her feet so her pretty little painted toes with the matching red polish peeped fetchingly from the sheets.

Three hours later, she wore an old terry cloth robe and fuzzy slippers over the "outfit" as she angrily paced back and forth across the apartment. She had called him twice and no reply. Just voicemail. She tried to keep her anger hot, so worry wouldn't creep in.

Finally the doorknob rattled and she flew to the door. She yanking it open to the surprised face of Jimmy as he held up his keys.

"Where have you been?" she screamed at him. All the worry she had tried to bury instantly fused into the anger she had kept hot.

"O-Out for pizza with Jeremy. I would have called, but m-my phone battery died."

"That was 4 HOURS AGO!"

"S-Sorry. I didn't know there was a rush."

Her anger instantly melted away. She hadn't told him a specific time...or that she had anything special planned. She had just dropped him a coy, "You should come over tonight. It will be fun."

She guessed she had been too vague. Thinking about the words, she could have just been talking about a movie and Parcheesi.

She relaxed and smiled lopsidedly at him. His blue eyes were still wide with shock, anxiety, and maybe a little fear.

_Nice, Chloe. He must be thinking that he is marrying a screaming banshee now. _

That instantly brought the mental image of a rotund woman brandishing a rolling pin, with her hair in curlers, and wearing a flower print robe to her mind.

She glanced down quickly at her own old terry cloth robe and slippers.

Quickly she moved back from the still-open door where Jimmy remained staring in the doorway. She half-lowered her lids and moved backwards towards the bedroom purring, "Well I do have something in mind, so why don't you close the door and come on in."

He stayed where he was and continued to stare at her. His arm was still raised holding the keys.

She guessed her lightning flashes of mood had him off-settled.

_Ok then. Time to pull out the big guns._

She unbelted the robe to reveal the sort of see-through babydoll underneath.

She wouldn't have thought it possible but his eyes got even wider. He dropped the keys. They clattered to the ground just inside the doorway. Recovering himself, he crossed the threshold into the apartment and shut the door without taking his eyes from her. He ignored the keys on the floor.

She felt strangely powerful. She tilted her head black slightly and ran her hands up from her neck through her hair, giving it a little flip. For the first time in her life, Chloe found herself making "come hither" eyes at man.

Jimmy slowly started moving towards her, looked flushed, disoriented, and slightly wary.

_Good. Finally, things are starting to move in the right direction._

A quick thought drifted through her mind if Davis would have been so out of sorts in the same situation. She squashed the thought before even allowing it to form fully.

She threw the ratty old robe aside and continued to walk backwards to the bed. Jimmy sprinted after her.

She felt the bed behind her and climbed up. Jimmy, smiling broadly, jumped up beside her. Without preamble he reached out with both hands and began to knead the flesh of her chest.

_No kiss first? _

_No wait. That was correct. She wanted SEX, not making love._

She arched her back so her chest pushed up into his hands. Jimmy smiled hugely with a delighted sparkle in his eyes.  
_  
Oh yeah, he was on board._

He squeezed and rubbed at her chest with his hands.

_Smallish hands. They couldn't quite grip her fully. Davis had larger hands with long delicate fingers. They would have been able to grasp the whole thing._

Again she quickly suppressed the thought.

Jimmy moved his face to shift between the fleshy mounds.

_He does like playing with them even if they don't do much for me._

She felt herself losing interest and decided to move things along.

She pushed his hands away and moved to pull off his clothes. He happily caught her intention and quickly kicked off his shoes. In his eagerness, he got stuck in the neck of his t-shirt momentarily but quickly freed himself. Socks, belt, and pants soon followed. Finally down his boxers, he stripped them as well. She noticed distractedly that he was wearing boxers with Christmas M&M's on them.

_Christmas? He must need to do laundry. _

Very soon he was naked and laid back down beside her on the bed. He moved to kiss her.

She met his lips with her own. He had meant it to be a gentle kiss, but she met him with force.

She had surprised him again, but he quickly caught on and they tangled tongues.

He actually kinda tasted nasty. A combination of pizza and Stride gum.

She broke it off, now unsure if this was going to work. She flopped onto her back and looked at the ceiling feeling somewhat dejected. Maybe they weren't built for SEX. Maybe they should just stick to lovemaking.

Misunderstanding her action, Jimmy thought she was asking for something else. Since she had obviously made such an effort for _him,_ then he should make the effort for _her._

He began kissing down her body over the red babydoll.

Chloe looked up in surprise as he crawled backwards down the bed, kissing his way south.

_Was he going to...?_

He reached the bottom edge of the babydoll and pushed it up to reveal the red lacy scrap of panty. He met her surprised eyes and lightly kissed the edge of the panty.

_Ok, now this was new and HOT._

He pulled the panties aside and started kissing again.

Her head dropped back. Now this was really nice.

He switched to licking and that was really nice too.

He kissed and licked her all over, but it didn't feel quite...complete.

It took her a second to realize that he wasn't going anywhere near THAT SPOT. She realized now that he never did. She opened her eyes as her mind started running. Maybe he didn't know how to find THAT SPOT

She closed her eyes again in shame and disappointment. She knew that if she stopped to correct him, his pride would be wounded. He thought their sex was fantastic, but it never really rocked her world. Not that she never orgasmed. She did...sometimes. But they were pleasant sort of weak things compared to the ones she gave herself.

Again her mind flashed to Davis. The man had medical training. Does that mean he would know where THAT SPOT was? He should know something about anatomy, right?

Thinking of anatomy made her mind flash to his body as she had seen it last night...of him with the towel draped around his hips, his chest bare and his hair wet.

Just like then, her mouth went dry.

But this time she moaned.

Jimmy heard her and thought it was because of him. He sped up his licking in a place that wasn't quite right, but still nice.

This time she didn't force the image of Davis from her mind. This time she embraced it.

She pictured his pale, lean, muscular body. She dwelt on the play of muscles as he walked from the bathroom and into his bedroom, rubbing his hair with another towel.

He had looked over at her as he crossed the hallway between rooms and their eyes had met.

Just as it had then, her breath hitched.

She had seen his eyes darken even from across the room. They had gone sort of...molten. He had sensed that she had been watching him. He also knew she was turned on by what she had seen.

Last night she had fled from that intense gaze.

But now she opened her eyes and looked down at Jimmy working away on her. He opened his own eyes from his work and met her gaze.

Jimmy's eyes were blue. A bright, wide, innocent blue.

_So why was she seeing melting brown in her mind? And short black hair when Jimmy had curly reddish?_

The image she saw in her mind overtook the image that she saw with her eyes. This was not Jimmy...but Davis. It was Davis at her most intimate place.

Just then Jimmy/Davis finally found THAT SPOT.

A wave of overwhelming pleasure rocked through her and her hips bucked up, dislodging a surprised Jimmy.

"Wow!" he cried.

She didn't want to lose the feeling. She needed to chase that pleasure. She pulled Jimmy up along the bed and pushed him down flat.

She climbed atop him and straddled his hips.

He looked at her in wide-eyed amazement. He was usually on top. But then she wasn't usually so...agressive.

Not wanting to dwell on the reason for her new take-charge libido, she moved onto him.

They both moaned.

Chloe closed her eyes again and let the fantasy take her over again.

The hips she rode were the ones that had been teasingly peeping out of the top of the towel. The arms she reached forwards to grip were the ones she had seen through the window, flexing as they lifted the barbell up from his chest. That chest...smooth and defined with a sleek musculature unlike either Jimmy or Clark. Her hands moved and she frowned slightly as the chest she felt didn't match the picture in her mind.

She opened her eyes again to meet Jimmy's as he moved under her. His mouth was open and his breathing ragged. She could tell he was close.

Her eyes slid shut again. If he was close, then she needed to catch up if she was going to get the relief she had needed so badly all day.

Again, her mind supplied the image of Davis with her.

Within seconds of the fantasy supplying him, waves of pleasure poured over her and she came with a wordless scream. As it rippled forth, she kept moving to wring out the last drop of pleasure from her poor aching, _needing _body. The convulsions of her body pulled a similar effect from Jimmy and she felt his orgasm as he let loose his own cry.

She collapsed forward onto his sweaty chest. She lay still for a moment until her mind finally cleared and she came back to reality. He breath became smooth once again. Jimmy lay beneath her, trying to recover his own breath.

_It really wasn't a bad chest,_ she thought as she started to draw small circles with her fingers around his nipples. It wasn't as smooth and definitely didn't have the definition of...other chests...but it was very nice.

"Wow," Jimmy breathed. "Just wow."

She smiled into his chest.

"I'll be home sooner next time."

She laughed and looked up into his loving blue (yes blue, not brown) eyes. She kissed him softly, then snuggled back into his chest and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
